


Guilt

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Accident, Injury, M/M, Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine met at an accident where Kurt accidentally hurt Blaine worse. It’s something Kurt has always kept to himself and something he had never told Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

_The crash happened so quickly that Kurt wasn’t even completely sure what was happening. One moment he was behind the tiny Honda and the next the truck in the other lane swerved and smashed into it. He quickly pulled over to the side as the Honda flipped a few times and finally came to a shuddering stop on all four wheels._

_Kurt stumbled out of his car, staring open mouthed at the wreck before running to the cars. He dialed 911 and quickly reported the accident, eyes scanning the wreckage._

_“Sir? Is anyone injured?”_

_He ran to the truck and saw a man blinking slowly at him, eyes glazed. A faint line of blood ran from his forehead and a few beer cans littered the passenger seat._

_“I think he’s drunk,” Kurt said quickly and ran to the Honda._

_The young man in the driver’s seat was slumped over the wheel. His dark curls were plastered against his forehead with blood and his body seemed twisted strangely. Panic welled up in Kurt’s chest and he prayed that the young man was still alive._

_“He’s hurt really badly,” Kurt muttered and the man groaned._

_“All right sir, try to keep him calm but do not move him,” she said firmly and the man’s eyes opened._

_Kurt hung up the phone, heart pounding. “Hey, hey. You’re okay. You were in an accident. My name is Kurt and the ambulance is on its way.”_

_“It hurts,” the man choked, arms weakly moving up to push himself up._

_“Hey,” Kurt gently placed his hands over the man’s. “What’s your name?”_

_Hazel eyes drifted to him and the man relaxed slightly. “Blaine.”_

_“Blaine, you can’t move,” Kurt tried to keep his voice calm. Blaine’s eyes fluttered and he groaned, body trembling._

_“Please…it hurts so bad. Just get me out,” his voice choked off on a sob._

_Kurt paused, knowing that the operator had told him not to. Then he looked at Blaine and saw how much pain he was in. It didn’t seem like he was bleeding anywhere so what would be the harm in moving him._

_“Okay,” Kurt nodded, moving to hold Blaine under his arms. He pulled and winced at the scream of pain but continued to pull until Blaine was lying on the ground._

_The ambulance arrived moments later and they hovered over Blaine, taking his vitals. “Was he moved?”_

_“No,” Kurt stuttered around the lie._

Kurt woke up with a jolt, a hand pressed against his pounding heart. He sat up, careful not to jostle his sleeping husband and looked around the room. As usual, he felt the spike of guilt when his eyes landed on the wheelchair by the bed. 

Moving Blaine had further damaged his spinal cord; something Kurt had learned when he went to visit Blaine in the hospital. At first, the visits were completely guilt driven but that changed with time. He learned what an amazing person Blaine was and quickly fell in love with him. He saw Blaine’s courage and determination and didn’t even think twice about proposing. 

Their lives had been so happy that Kurt tried to forget how he felt in the beginning. Blaine didn’t seem to be angry about his disability, taking it in stride so to speak. They were happy and in love and that was all that mattered. 

He kissed his husband before work, a little jealous that Blaine got the day off, and went about his day as usual. Isabelle was frantic with the release of a new design and by the end of the day he was absolutely exhausted. All he wanted was to go home and be with Blaine to relax and enjoy the weekend. 

When he stepped into their apartment he was met with silence and Blaine staring blankly at his laptop with a cup of now cold coffee in front of him. 

“Hey,” Kurt smiled at him and was met with a stony glare. “What’s wrong?”

“My lawyer came to visit. Remember the guy who hit me? He’s being charged with another DWI,” Blaine said softly and Kurt shook his head. 

“Unbelievable.”

“What’s unbelievable is that my lawyer brought this over to show me,” Blaine turned the laptop towards him and pressed play.

It was a grainy traffic camera that showed the impact. Kurt winced at the violent hit and watched as he ran to each car. He watched as he knelt next to Blaine and then his heart skipped a beat as he pulled Blaine out of the car. 

“The doctors said that I jostled my spine too much, that if I had stayed still I might have been able to walk,” Blaine said softly. “But apparently, even though you said you never moved me, you did.”

“Blaine…” his blood ran cold as Blaine’s eyes flooded with tears. 

“Are you only with me because you feel guilty? You figured that marrying the poor cripple would give you karma points back?” Blaine spat, wheeling himself back. “Do you even love me?”

“Of course I do!” Kurt gasped, feeling heartbroken. “You’re the love of my life.”

“So you didn’t start seeing me because you felt guilty about paralyzing me?” Blaine asked and then turned away when Kurt remained silent. “I’m going to bed.”

“Can we talk about this?” Kurt tried and Blaine shook his head. 

His heart felt like it shattered as Blaine went into the bedroom and shut the door. In the beginning it had been about guilt but now it was so much more. Taking a moment to steel himself, Kurt stepped into their room. 

“I felt horrible. I couldn’t sleep and just thought about what I should have done instead,” he whispered and Blaine flinched. “But then I got to know you and I fell in love with you. Blaine, you’re my soul mate and best friend.”

“And our entire relationship is built on a lie,” Blaine said lowly. 

“If…if I hadn’t moved you I never would have spent that time with you in the hospital. I never would have gotten to know you and I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you,” Kurt tried and Blaine huffed. 

“So it’s fate that I was paralyzed,” he finished. 

“It’s fate that I was there. You were in so much pain and you begged me to help you,” Kurt swallowed. “I knew I shouldn’t but I did. I wish I could change it but I can’t.”

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m not even mad about that. I have accepted my disability and it’s something I can live with. I just always thought you came for…that you didn’t just feel bad.”

Kurt gently took his chin and turned his face towards him. “I love you. I’m with you because I love you. There is no pity in our relationship at all.”

It took a moment but Blaine smiled slightly. “I’ve always worried a little.”

“You are the strongest person I know,” Kurt pressed a kiss to his lips. “And I am so proud to be with you.”

Blaine smiled and looked down at their intertwined fingers and traced a finger along his ring. “I’m proud to be with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Years ago Blaine was involved in a car crash. The same day he met Kurt, the man who saved him by calling the ambulance. Now they are married and happy but there is something Blaine doesn’t know. That day, when a paramedic asked Kurt if he had tried to move Blaine at all, he said now. But he had tried and that’s why Blaine was paralyzed from the waist down since the accident. When Blaine finds out he starts to think the only reason Kurt married him is that he feels pity for him.


End file.
